


wing it

by isloremipsumafterall (orphan_account)



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 12:51:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10536834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/isloremipsumafterall
Summary: For Tali and Shepard's first date it's not exactly perfect but it might get there.





	

“So where are you and our illustrious Commander going?” Garrus asked over the omni tool comms and Tali very nearly hung up on him.

 

“For your information we haven’t decided yet. Shepard and I just decided we’d go out and just…what’s the human phrase she used…’wing it’. I don’t understand were the birds come in.” Tali muttered, still confused over that. She had asked Gabby and that just left her more confused.

 

“I don’t think there’s actual birds.” Garrus assured her and then paused. “Though knowing Shepard…”

 

“There might be.” Tali finished the thought. “Can I go now Vakarian?” She asked him, “Shepard is waiting.”

 

“Well, wouldn’t want to keep either of you up. Have fun, Tali.” He signed off, leaving her standing in the empty engineering room.

 

She did one last check of her envirosuit, just for good measure even though she had already done it a few times by then.

 

“Of course if there’s feathers they could get into my filtration…” Tali said to herself, glad no one was there to hear her as she made her way to the elevator. She had a hysterical giggle at the thought of feathers getting in to her suit but cut it as the elevator doors opened and she saw Shepard standing there.

 

Instead of her usual armour however, or even her usual hoodie, Shepard was wearing a dress and tugging lightly at the hem of it. She stopped when she spotted Tali staring at her.

 

“It was Kasumi’s idea.” Shepard sounded a little weary, straightening herself up.

 

“It’s- you look good.” Tali said quickly, dispelling any embarrassment between them or so she hoped. She wished she could change her clothes like that but environmental suits weren’t exactly the height of fashion in the galaxy.

 

“Thanks Tali.” Shepard ducked her head slightly, “Ready to get out of here?” She offered her arm out for Tali to loop hers through.

 

Tali took a sharp breath, stepping out of the elevator and taking Shepard’s arm. It was just her imagination but she felt warmer just by doing so. “Let’s, um, wing it.” It still sounded strange to her but Shepard’s face lit up with a wide smile so she let it go and followed her out of the Normandy.

 

She had never really seen the “dating” part of the Citadel, which offered casinos and more elegant bars than the Flux. There was even a sushi place that Tali had heard about that was famous.

 

“I know I said we’d make this up, but I did look up some restaurants. They’re dextro-amino friendly as well as food I can eat so I thought it was a good idea.” Shepard was saying when Tali tuned back in.

 

“Sounds good Shepard.” Tali said, mentally hoping it wasn’t just going to be a dextro-amino pasta place that seemed like it was all the rage on the Citadel as of late. That type of food was all too common on the Migrant Fleet and she was almost sick of it.

 

She held back her groan when she saw that it was, glad that her frown couldn’t be seen under her helmet. When she looked at the menus she didn’t even see the option of adding a Varren meat substitute to the dishes.

 

Across her Shepard looked like she was trying to get comfortable in the seat but just couldn’t make it, when she saw Tali was watching her she laughed it off and picked up her menu.

 

“So, see anything you like?” Shepard asked, aiming for casual.

 

“Well.” Tali tilted her head, trying to make it coy though Shepard couldn’t see her face. “I see you.”

 

She was pleased when Shepard’s lip curved upwards and there was that spark in her eye that spoke of the same desire Tali felt.

 

“I don’t think I’m on the menu, Tali.” Shepard flirted back, resting her hands on the table and it looked like she was about to lean in before something made her jerk back.

 

“Are you okay Shepard?” Tali asked, feeling like she was missing something.

 

“Fine, it’s fine.” Shepard waved her off. “I just don’t think these chairs were made for humans in mind, nearly slipped off it.”

 

“The hero of the Citadel falling off her chair.” Tali drawled, “I can see the headlines now.”

 

“If I see that a Quarian was their inside source I’ll know who to blame.” Shepard said drily but was smiling again.

 

When the waiter came Tali gave her order, hoping it didn’t come out disappointed but Shepard must have noticed something was up anyway because her foot nudged Tali’s under the table.

 

“What’s going on Tali?” Shepard asked and Tali wasn’t happy to see that she was reverting more to her Commander voice and less of her ‘we’re on a date and here to have fun’ voice.

 

“The food is just…” Tali struggled for a word to use without giving too much away.

 

Shepard winced, having caught on anyway, “Plain?” She guessed and groaned. “So I take you out to a boring restaurant. I bet Kaidan could do better.”

 

Having eaten Kaidan’s version of fish that was dextro-amino friendly Tali couldn’t help but agree. “It’s okay Shepard. This is fine.” She reached out to rest her hand on Shepard’s wrist, trying to convey that it was a perfectly fine date.

 

Shepard narrowed her eyes, “You were going to eat it anyway and not tell me.”

 

Tali shrugged a little guilty, “I was just going to steal Garrus’ chocolate later.” She admitted.

 

To her surprised Shepard began to laugh, “And I was going to stay uncomfortable in this dress.”

 

“Well, it is a good look for you.” Tali teased but suddenly Shepard’s fidgeting made sense.

 

“Come on,” Shepard flipped her wrist to grab Tali’s hand. “Let’s get out of here, I think we can sneak back on to the ship with no one noticing and I’ve got Joker’s stash of movies.” She grinned wickedly, “Confiscated it. I say I confiscate Garrus’ chocolate to.”

 

“Oooh,” Tali laughed, “It’s good to date the boss.”

 

 It was like – in the human saying – some kind of dam broke because everything felt easier as they walked back to the Normandy.

 

“I’m still confused about the bird.” Tali confessed to Shepard later that night, only half awake and falling asleep fast.

 

“Bird?” She heard Shepard ask, equally confused and Tali nodded sagely.

 

“Exactly.” She said before she curled up to Shepard and fell asleep.


End file.
